The invention is based upon a fuel line connector as defined hereinafter. German patent disclosure document 20 61 207 makes known a fuel line connector of this kind in which the connecting stub, which is plugged into the connection bore, is acted upon in the connection bore by a pressure spring which brings the connecting stub toward the outside into contact with a snap ring, which has a collar, and holds it there in a secured position. Upon insertion of the fuel line connector according to this known embodiment, the connecting stub is first introduced partway into the connection bore till the collar comes into contact with the snap ring. In the course of the further insertion motion, the snap ring deflects farther into an annular groove, thus allowing the collar to be inserted past the snap ring and allowing the connecting stub to be inserted all the way into the connection bore.
This kind of connector has the disadvantage that a pressure spring is provided inside the connection bore for securing the position, which spring can get lost in a disassembly and which for assembly must be separately introduced and there is the further disadvantage that an especially embodied annular groove and a spring ring are necessary to hold the fuel line connector in its secured plug-in position. The individual pieces must be-precisely manufactured and the spring elements must be exactly adapted to their functions.